Touch Me Please
by Isafuyu
Summary: a minkyu's fanfiction. Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan seorang Shim Changmin? RnR, don't like don't read! CHAP 4 IS UP ! Last Chapter. Rated's change into M :p
1. Chapter 1

**Publish di FB :**

**30 Juli 2011 jam 23:28**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Touch Me Please © 0609prince**

**a MINKYU一Chang Min x Kyu Hyun一's fanfiction**

**Don't like? GO AWAY from ma note! Now!**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Genre : Romance, a little bit humor and drama, maybe?<p>

Warn : Alur yang LAMBAT. Karena author niat nyebarin virus MinKyu buakakakak xD

"…" speak.

'…' mind.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**BIG WARNING!**

Membaca dapat menyebabkan kebosanan, serangan kantuk, terpengaruh virus dan gangguan pada syaraf otak dan janin *?*

Sekian dan terima kasih.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>. .<p>

"Ngh…umh…Minnh一ah, Minnie," terdengar suara desahan yang berasal dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun, _evil magnae_-nya Super Junior.

Lho? Kenapa _evil magnae_ itu bisa mendesah seperti itu?

Ah~ ternyata pelakunya adalah _evil_ yang satu lagi saudara-saudara. Yup, Sim Changmin yang merupakan _magnae_ DBSK yang tidak kalah evilnya dengan Kyuhyun. Jangan bertanya kenapa seorang Sim Changmin mencium Cho Kyuhyun, kalian sudah baca judulnyakan? Jadi jangan mengajukan pertanyaan konyol itu lagi. Ini FF MinKyu 一Changmin x Kyuhyun 一dan sudah pasti kalau Changmin itu adalah _namjachingu_-nya Kyuhyun, ia berhak mencium atau pun melakukan hal-hal lainnya pada Kyuhyun dan KDMS一Kekerasan Dalam Masa Pacaran *?*一dilarang disini.

"Mph…ah…umph…humnhhh," Changmin terus mencium Kyuhyun a`la _French Kiss_. Lidahnya menari-nari liar didalam rongga mulut Kyuhyun, menyapu langit-langitnya dan tak lupa pula mengabsen satu-persatu barisan gigi putih milik Kyuhyun. Terasa dilidahnya sensasi mint yang menggigit didalam rongga mulut Kyuhyun yang pasti berasal dari pencuci mulut yang digunakan oleh _magnae_ Super junior ini.

Changmin mengarahkan jari-jemari panjangnya kearah tengkuk Kyuhyun一mendorong kepala Kyuhyun agar lebih mendekat lagi kearahnya. Ia ingin merasakan Kyuhyun lebih dan lebih dalam lagi, menjamah yang tak bias dijamah oleh orang lain selain dirinya.

"Minnh…ah…umph..ah," Kyuhyun terus mendesah dan mendesah membalas perbuatan Changmin padanya Terlihat lelehan _saliva_ yang perlahan mengalir keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, mengalir turun hingga dagu. Changmin terus menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun kearahnya dan mencium kyuhyun lebih dalam lagi, menyebabkan semakin banyanknya _saliva_ yang mengalir dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Ungh…Minhh…niieh..leph..pahhss," tangan Kyuhyun yang semula berada didada Changmin bergerak一mendorong tubuh Changmin yang menghimpitnya. Mereka sudah berciuman hampir 3 menit dan ia sudah mulai kehabisan nafas. Mengerti akan maksud _namjachingu_-nya, Changmin menjauhkan kepalanya dari Kyuhyun, melepaskan bibir yang sangat disukainya一dengan ekspresi tidak rela. Terlihat seutas benang _saliva_ tipis yang menghubungkan kedua belah bibir mereka.

"Hossh..hooh..osssh," keduanya terengah-engah disela-sela kegiatan mereka yang mencari pasokan udara untuk paru-paru mereka.

Kyuhyun memandang kearah kedua bola mata milik Changmin yang kini juga tengah melihat kearahnya. Changmin tersenyum dan Kyuhyun pun balas tersenyum. Ia kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Mengarahkan kepalanya kearah perpotongan leher dan bahu Kyuhyun. Ia menempelkan hidung mancungnya dan mengendus pelan, menghisap aroma khas Kyuhyun yang selalu bisa membuatnya tenang. Kyuhyun menggeliat kegelian akibat ulah Changmin.

"Ah!" Kyuhyun tersentak ketika lidah dingin milik Changmin menjilat lehernya. Dan refleks mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Changmin.

"Umh..ah~" desah Kyuhyun. Membuat Changmin tersenyum disela kegiatannya一menjilat leher Kyuhyun一. Membuka mulutnya, Changmin menggigit kecil leher putih Kyuhyun dan menjilatnya 一sehingga tercetaklah disana bulatan merah kecil yang menandakan bahwa Kyuhyun itu adalah miliknya. Membuat sang Empu memekik tertahan.

Tangan Changmin yang tadinya hanya memeluk pinggang kurus Kyuhyun mulai bergerak masuk一menyelinap kedalam kaos putih yang dikenakan oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengeratkan rangkulannya pada leher Changmin.

'Sedikit lagi,' batin Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum senang disela desahannya yang dari tadi terus meluncur mulus dari kedua belah bibirnya.

Tangan kiri Changmin dengan pasti bererak kearah dada Kyuhyun, sedangkan tangan kirinya berada dipinggang Kyuhyun. Perlahan dan secara pasti tangan Changmin bergerak perlahan-lahan, menimbulkan sebuah sensasi tertentu bagi Kyuhyun. Saat tangannya sedikit lagi menyentuh _nipple_ Kyuhyun, Changmin menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan segera mengeluarkan tangannya dari kaos Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan kecewa.

"_W-wae_, Minnie?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Ah_,_ a-ani_…," jawab Changmin dengan nada gugup. Ia memalingkan mukanya dari pandangan intens yang dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun padanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau berhen一"

"Waktunya makaaan~" terdengar teriakan Ryeowook dari arah dapur. Yap, sekarang keduanya memang sedang berada di _dorm_ Super Junior一didalam kamar milik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin untuk lebih kelasnya. Jadi jangan heran jika terdengar teriakan Ryeowook.

"一ti."

"Ah, itu suara Wookie. _Kajja_, kita makan," Changmin berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu. Changmin berhenti ketika merasa Kyuhyun tidak mengikutinya berjalan kearah pintu kamar.

"Lho? Kenapa kau masih disitu, _baby_?" Ia mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat Kyuhyun masih dengan posisinya tadi一setengah terduduk dengan kaos yang tersingkap menunjukkan perutnya dan juga bekas aliran saliva dipinggir bibirnya一salah satu dari sekian posisi uke yang menggairahkan.

"_N-ne_."

"Haaah~" Changmin menghela nafas, ia berjalan kearah Kyuhyun. Merapikan kaosnya dan mengelap bekas aliran saliva dipinggir bibir Kyuhyun. Ia mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas lalu menepuk-nepuk rambut Kyuhyun pelan.

"_Kajja_," Changmin menarik tangan kyuhyun untuk berdiri dan diikuti oleh Kyuhyun. Keduanya berjalan kearah pintu kamar dengan lengan Changmin yang melingkar dipinggang Kyuhyun.

Seandainya saja Changmin tahu apa yang ada dipikran Kyuhyun sekarang,

'Aiish! Selalu saja begini.'

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuzuku.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Publish di FB :**

**02 Agustus 2011 jam 7:02**

.

.

.

**Touch Me Please © 0609prince**

**a MINKYU一Chang Min x Kyu Hyun一's fanfiction**

**Don't like? GO AWAY from ma FF! Now!**

.

.

.

**Genre** : Romance, a little bit humor and drama, maybe?

**Warn** : Alur yang **LAMBAT**. Karena author niat nyebarin **virus MinKyu** buakakakak xD

"…" speak.

'…' mind.

.

.

.

**BIG WARNING!**

Membaca dapat menyebabkan kebosanan, serangan kantuk, terpengaruh virus dan gangguan pada syaraf otak dan janin *?*

Sekian dan terima kasih.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun <strong>POV<strong> 一**P**oint **o**f **V**iew一

Kenapa akhirnya jadi seperti ini lagi sih. Ini sudah untuk kesekian kalinya Minnie menyentuhku dan dia selalu berhenti ditengah-tengah jalan. Huh, menyebalkan! Uhm, apa aku bau sehingga Minnie enggan menyentuhku lebih jauh?

Segera kuangkat kedua lenganku dan mengendusnya pelan. Tidak tuh, aku tidak bau, tubuhku masih harum dan wangi dan juga tadi aku tidak melakukan aktivitas yang bias menghasilkan keringat. Lalu apa? Mulutku? Ah, itu mustahil, tadi Minnie menciumku dengan sangat dalam. Jika mulutku bau, dia pasti sudah menghentikannya ditengah jalan. Jadi apa dong alasannya~ masa seorang Cho Kyuhyun, CHO KYUHYUN! Yang mempunyai gelar sebagai _evil _magnae dari Super Junior dan seorang namja dengan _IQ_ yang diatas rata-rata ini atau bisa dibilang orang paling pintar didunia tidak tahu apa yang menjadi penyebab Sim Changmin一namjachingu-ku itu tidak mau menyentuhku lebih jauh dan hanya sebatas melakukan ciuman! Gezz, aku, Cho Kyuhyun, FRUSTASI.

Kutolehkan kepalaku kesamping kanan一tempat dimana duduknya seseorang yang menjadi pikiranku selama seminggu ini, tempat dimana seorang Sim Changmin duduk dengan antengnya dan sibuk melahap semua makanan yang ada diatas meja. Kami sekarang sudah berada dimeja makan dan begitu sampai disini Minnie langsung duduk dan yaah~ kalian tahu sendiri apalah itu. Ia melahap makanan yang dihidangkan Wookie yang dibantu Yesung hyung. Dasar, gara-gara tinggi tubuhnya yang kelewat batas itu dia jadi butuh pasokan makanan yang lebih banyak dari ukuran namja biasa. Ukuran porsinya hamper menyamai atau mungkin lebih dari porsi Kangin hyungdan Shindong hyung yang notabene memiliki badan besar.

PUK

Kurasakan tepukan pelan dipundak kiriku, segera kualihkan pandanganku yang semula tertuju pada Minnie kearah asal tepukan itu. Kulihat Sungmin hyung yang tengah tersenyum kearahku.

"_Wae_, Bunny hyung?" tanyaku.

"Sebaiknya kau mulai makan sekarang, Kyu. Kalau tidak semua makanan akan habis dimakan tiga orang monster makanan itu," jawabnya sambil menunjuk kearah Kangin hyung, Shindong hyung dan Minnie yang kini tengah meributkan semangkuk besar bulgogi.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan, "Ani, aku tidak lapar, hyung."

Ya, aku memang tidak lapar atau lebih tepatnya tidak mempunyai nafsu makan untuk saat ini. Nafsu makanku hilang karena sibuk memikirkan alasan kenapa Changmin tidak mau menyentuhku lebih jauh. Aku menghela nafas kecil.

"Ah, ya. Tadi aku dan Wookie masak sukiyaki lho~ kau mau tidak?" suara Sungmin hyung membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Jeongmal? Aku mau, hyung!" seruku. Aku memang sedikit tertarik dengan salah satu jenis makanan dari negeri sakura itu.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar, kuambilkan." Sungmin hyung segera menyendok sukiyaki itu dan mengarahkannya kedepanku. "Buka mulutmu, Kyu, aaaaa~"

"Aaaaa~" aku membuka mulutku dan bersiap dengan suapan yang akan diberikan Sungmin hyung. Saat sedikit lagi sukiyaki itu akan masuk kedalam mulutku一

SREET

一aku merasakan tangan kananku ditarik.

End of Kyuhyun **POV**

.

.

.

Author **POV**

Sungmin mengambil sesendok sukiyaki dari mangkuk didepannya dan segera mengarahkan sendok itu kearah Kyuhyun, "Buka mulutmu, Kyu, aaaaa~" ujar Sungmin.

"Aaaaa~" Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya lebar一bersiap menerima suapan dari Sungmin hingga一

SREET

一seseorang menarik lengan Kyuhyun dengan cukup kencang.

Kyuhyun kaget, ia melihat Changmin memandangnya tajam dengan lengan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah berada di genggamannya.

"Wae, Minnie?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Changmin. Ia menekuk alisnya一bingung.

Sungmin terdiam dengan tangan yang masih mengudara一uhm, maksudku dengan tangan yang masih bersiap untuk menyuapi Kyuhyun. Ia melihat Changmin tengah menatap tajam secara bergantian antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Sungmin terkekeh kecil一sepertinya ia tahu apa yang sedang ada dipikiran anak sematawayang Yunho dan Jaejoong ini sekarang. Ia menurunkan tangannya dan menaruh sukiyaki yang tadinya ingin ia berikan pada Kyuhyun kepiringnya dan menatap kearah Changmin dengan tatapan aku-tidak-akan-merebutnya.

"Minnie~ bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu dari lenganku? Kau menyakitiku," rajuk Kyuhyun.

Changmin yang semula menatap Sungmin segera mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kyuhyun lalu kearah tangannya. Ia segera melepaskan cengkramannya, "Aigoo, mianhae nae_ baby_, aku menyakitimu."

"Gwenchana, Minnie." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil memberikan senyum kecilnya.

"Apa masih sakit? Sini, biar kulihat." Changmin menarik lengan kanan Kyuhyun yang tadi ia cengkram dan langsung merasa bersalah begitu melihat ada bekas kemerahan dilengan Kyuhyun. Ia mengelusnya pelan, "Mian, _baby_, masih sakitkah?"

Kyuhyun menepuk pelan tangan Changmin yang sekarang tengah mengelus lengannya dengan perasaan bersalah, "Ani, jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Benar?" tanya Changmin tidak percaya. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Changmin menghela nafas lega, kalau Leeteuk tahu ia menyakiti anaknya yang paling _evil_ ini, ia tidak akan selamat.

Changmin berhenti mengusap lengan Kyuhyun, ia melirik piring Kyuhyun dan itu sukses membuat alisnya menekuk. Piring Kyuhyun hanya berkurang sedikit一bahkan tidak sampai setengahnya.

"Kenapa makananmu masih bersisa banyak, eoh?" tanya Changmin pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut, pasti Changmin akan memarahinya. "Aku sedang tidak nafsu makan, Minnie."

"Andwae, itu tidak boleh! Kau harus makan. Pantas saja badanmu kurus begitu, kau makan sedikit sekali," dan pikiran Kyuhyun benar一Changmin memarahinya.

'Andai saja kau tahu kalau penyebabnya itu kau, Minnie' batin Kyuhyun gemas.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak nafsu makan. Jangan paksa aku!" Kyuhyun bersikeras.

"Ani, kau harus makan." Changmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun kearahnya dan setelah tubuh Kyuhyun cukup dekat dengan tubuhnya.

"Y-yah!" Kyuhyun tersentak kaget.

Changmin menyelipkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Kyuhyun lalu一

HUP

一Ia mengangkat Kyuhyun keatas pangkuannya dengan Kyuhyun menghadap kearahnya.

"Y-yah! Tu-turunkan aku!" Kyuhyun memberontak diatas pangkuan Changmin. Ia malu, sekarang ia tengah berada di ruang makan yang artinya bukan hanya ia dan Changmin saja. Tapi semua member Super Junior yang berjumlah lima belas orang ada disini. Bayangkan betapa malunya Kyuhyun! Masa seorang _evil _magnae yang setiap harinya selalu mengerjai para member lainnya malah takhluk begitu saja oleh Sim Changmin sang monster makanan. "Min, turunkan aku sekarang."

"Aku akan menurunkanmu kalau kau menghabiskan makananmu," jawab Changmin.

"Ne, akan kuhabiskan. Sekarang ayo turunkan aku."

"Ani," tolak Changmin pendek.

"Haaa?"

"Jika aku menurunkanmu sekarang, kau pasti akan pergi dan tidak menghabiskan makananmu." Jelas Changmin. Ia tahu jelas sifat namjachingu-nya ini, jika ia menurunkan Kyuhyun sekarang, Kyuhyun akan segera kabur dari sini karena malu diperlakukan begini olehnya didepan semua member lainnya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan menyuapimu, jadi kau mau tak mau harus memakannya." Changmin tersenyum evil sambil mengeratkan pegangan tangan kirinya pada pinggang Kyuhyun.

"T-ta一"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian," potong Changmin. "Nah, sekarang ayo buka mulutmu, aaa~"

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, dengan enggan ia membuka mulutnya一menerima suapan dari Changmin. Dan begitu seterusnya sampai makanan dipiring Kyuhyun habis tak bersisa.

Sementara itu semua member Super Junior一minus Kyuhyun一 tersenyum geli melihat interaksi yang dilakukan oleh Changmin dan Kyuhyun dari awal. Jarang-jarag mereka bisa melihat Kyuhyun tunduk dan patuh pada seseorang. Teryata tidak sia-sia waktu itu Leeteuk menitipkan Kyuhyun di _dorm_ DBSK.

.

.

.

**Skip Time**一

Kyuhyun mengantongi _PSP_ hitamnya dan berjalan keluar kamar yang ditempati oleh ia dan Sungmin. Malam ini ia akan menginap di _dorm_ DBSK, tadi Changmin yang mengajaknya ditengah-tengah acara suap-suapan yang mereka lakukan. Setelah menutup pintu kamar, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya sambil bersenandung kecil dan ia melihat Eunhyuk dan Donghae tengah saling menghimpit satu sama lain dengan tangan Donghae yang menjalar kemana-mana. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Y-YAH! Kalau ingin melakukan 'itu' jangan disini!" teriaknya.

Donghae menarik tangannya dari tubuh Eunhyuk, "Ck, dasar pengganggu!"

"Biarin, salah sendiri kenapa kalian melakukan itu dikoridor," cibir Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, Hae. Lebih baik kita lanjutkan di kamar saja," ucap Eunhyuk sambil membelai pipi Donghae.

"Kau benar, chagy~" Donghae mengecup kening Eunhyuk.

"Dan kau, Kyu," tambah Eunhyuk. "Lebih baik kau pikirkan Changmin, asal kau tahu saja aku sedikit heran dengannya. Padahal kalian sudah lama pacaran dan kulihat sepertinya Changmin belum menyentuhmu terlalu dalam. Ini lumayan aneh, karena setahuku dia itu tidak jauh bedanya dengan Yunho一Appanya, sama-sama _pervert_. Dan fakta bahwa dia belum menyentuhmu lebih jauh itu lumayan一atau bisa kubilang sangat aneh."

"Aku setuju denganmu, Hyukkie." Ucap Donghae, lalu ia menatap kearah Kyuhyun, "Sebaiknya kau tanyakan padanya. Dia itu serius atau hanya main-main berpacaran denganmu. Ayochagy , kita lanjutkan yang tadi," Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan masuk kedalam kamarnya一meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan pikiran yang kalut. Kini ia tengah memikirkan kata-kata yang diucapkan duoyadong itu.

Kyuhyun memutuskan berjalan kembali sambil memikirkan kata-kata Donghae dan juga Eunhyuk. Kini ia berada di ruang tamu, terlihat olehnya Changmin tengah asyik berbicara dengan Shindong一dan sudah pasti topiknya itu adalah seputar makanan. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan.

"Ah, _baby_~ kau sudah selesai?" Changmin yang melihat Kyuhyun segera memutuskan obrolannya dengan Shindong dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Kajja, kita pergi sekarang."

Kyuhyun menurut saja ketika Changmin menggandeng tangannya dan berjalan kearah pintu _dorm_.

"Minnie," panggil Kyuhyun.

"Ne, _baby_?" Changmin menjawab.

"Apa kau menyayangiku?"

"Eh? Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Changmin malah balik bertanya.

"Ani, lupakan saja pertanyaan konyol itu." Ucap Kyuhyun gelagapan saat ia tersadar betapa bodohnya ia melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

"Tentu saja aku menyayangimu, _baby_. Ah, tidak, aku tidak hanya menyayangimu tapi juga mencintaimu." Changmin berkata mantap, membuat Kyuhyun tertunduk malu. Melihatnya Changmin tertawa kecil.

"Hahahaha, kau lucu sekali sih~" Changmin mencubit pipi Kyuhyun gemas. "Ayo cepat, Umma pasti senang kalau tahu kau akan menginap." Changmin mempercepat langkahnya dan diikuti oleh Kyuhyun yang kini tengah tersenyum senang.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Tsuzuku.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Arigatou gozaimashita buat kalian yg udah mau bca ff abalku ini m(_ _)m<p>

Semoga chapter ini memuaskan.

.

Sign,

**0609prince**


	3. Chapter 3

**Changmin POV**

Kulirik _Baby_ Kyu yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya, ah~ wajahnya memerah lagi! Aigoo~ betapa manisnya. _Well_, siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa seorang Cho Kyuhyun, _evil_ magnae dari Super Junior bisa tertunduk malu juga. Aku yakin pasti tidak ada mengingat kelakuan _evil_-nya. Changmin, kau memang yang paling hebat.

"Min, " kudengar _Baby_ Kyu memanggilku.

"Hm?"

"Sampai kapan kita akan disini, berdiri didepan pintu, huh?" ia berujar dengan nada ketusnya. Wah, rupanya sifatnya kembali lagi. Mungkin karena aku membuatnya terlalu lama berdiri didepan pintu _dorm_-ku ini.

"Eh? Benar juga ya, hehehe…"

Aissh! Pasti ini karena aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan bagaimana pipi putihnya itu bersemu merah dengan indahnya. Gezz. Shim Changmin dan pikiran mesumnya. Author ngakak setan.

"Nah, ayo masuk," kataku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Touch Me Please © 0609prince**

**a MINKYU****一****Chang Min x Kyu Hyun****一'****s fanfiction**

**Don't like? GO AWAY from ma note! Now!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Genre : **Romance**, a little bit **humor** and **drama**, maybe?

Warn : Alur yang **LAMBAT**. Karena author niat nyebarin **virus MinKyu** buakakakak xD

"…" speak.

'…' mind.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BIG WARNING!**

**Membaca dapat menyebabkan kebosanan, serangan kantuk, terpengaruh virus dan gangguan pada syaraf otak dan janin *?***

**Sekian.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

Changmin menjulurkan tangannya kearah knop pintu, memutarnya sedikit lalu mendorongnya pelan.

Cklek.

Changmin membuka pintu lebar-lebar一memberi ruang agar Kyuhyun bisa masuk bersama dengan dirinya. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kedalam dorm yang langsung diikuti oleh Kyuhyun. Setelah menutup pintu dan menguncinya, Changmin segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan menuntunya kearah ruang tamu.

"Aku pu一WHOAAAA," Changmin berteriak dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Kyuhyun lalu memeluknya erat一sebisa mungkin menutupi pandangan Kyuhyun agar tidak melihat pemandangan didepan yang seharusnya tidak terjadi di ruang tamu, apa lagi ini masih pagi, masih jam sepuluh pagi.

"Min!" teriak Kyuhyun. Ia tersentak kaget karena tiba-tiba Changmin memeluknya dengan sangat erat dan juga memblokir arah pandangannya.

"Yah! Apa yang kalian lakukan! Berhenti! Appa! Jauhkan tanganmu dari Umma!" Changmin berteriak一sambil tetap memeluk Kyuhyun erat一kearah Yunho yang kini tengah menindih Jaejoong dengan tangan kanan yang menyelinap kecelana santai yang dikenakan Jaejoong.

"Min… Ah! Yun, berhenti. Changmin," Jaejoong menahan tangan Yunho yang tengah bergerilya dibagian selatan tubuhnya dan mencoba menjauhkan tubuh Yunho dari tubuhnya. Bukannya menjauh, Yunho malah semakin mendekatkan diri pada Jaejoong.

"Appa!" Changmin kembali berseru, "Kubilang berhenti. SEKARANG!"

"Yun, k-kau membuat Uri aegya marah. berhen一ah! Berhenti," kata Jaejoong disela-sela gerakan nakal tangan seorang Jung Yunho.

"Ck!" Yunho mengentikan gerakan tangannya dan menjauhkan tubuhnya beberapa centi dari Jaejoong. Ia lalu berjalan kearah kamarnya一meninggalkan Jaejoong, Changmin serta Kyuhyun一setelah sebelumnya ia menatap Changmin dengan pandangan kesal.

BRAK!

Yunho menutup pintu kamarnya kencang一kalau tidak mau dibilang membantingnya dengan tidak berperi-kepintuan. Jaejoong tercengang melihat tingkah kekanakan Yunho, ia mengehela nafas sebentar lalu memutuskan berjalan menyusul Yunho.

"Kau santai saja disini ya, Kyu. Anggap saja rumahmu sendiri," kata Jaejoong lembut pada Kyuhyun yang masih dipeluk erat oleh Changmin.

"Ne, Hyun一mph." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara yang tertahan karena Changmin masih memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Jaejoong tersenyum maklum dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Changmin.

"Kau sudah sarapan, Minnie-ah?" tanya Jaejoong. Changmin mengangguk kecil. "Tadi Umma sudah membelikan cemilan untukmu. Kalau kau masih lapar, ambil saja di kulkas, ara?"

"Ne, Arasseo, Umma. Sebaiknya susul makhluk _pervert_ itu sekarang juga, kalau tidak dia akan ngambek dengan cara yang sangat tidak elit." Jaejoong tertawa mendengar perkataan Changmin.

"Hahahaha, ne… ne."

Setelah Jaejoong pergi menyusul Yunho, Changmin tetap berdiri diam, tetap pada posisinya semula一memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Changmin mengarahkan hidung mancungnya keatas rambut ikal milik Kyuhyun, menyesap aroma shampoo yang digunakan Kyuhyun一menyesapnya dengan amat sangat kuat, seolah-olah ia tidak akan bisa menyesapnya lagi. Ditengah-tengah kegiatannya, Changmin merasakan kaos yang dikenakannya ditarik kencang.

"Minh! Lepasss," ujar Kyuhyun lirih. Sungguh sekarang ia susah untuk sekedar mengambil nafas.

"Aniyo," tolak Changmin cepat.

"Minnnnnn~"

"Tidak mau! Aku masih ingin memelukmu," Changmin tetap kekeuh dengan keinginannya, ia semakin membenamkan wajahnya kerambut Kyuhyun. Kesal, Kyuhyun menginjak kaki Changmin dengan cukup kencang.

"AAW!" Changmin tersentak kaget, dengan serta-merta ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun dan beralih memegang kaki kanannya yang diinjak oleh Kyuhyun. Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan oleh Kyuhyun untuk menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Yah! Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Changmin kesal.

"Sakit? Rasain! Lagian siapa suruh memelukku begitu, weeek!" Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya. Dia menyapukan pandangannya kesekitar ruang tamu dan terlihatlah oleh mata besarnya Junsu yang tengah asyik memainkan _PSP_ dan mengenakan _earphone_, sepertinya ia tidak terganggu oleh kegiatan laknat yang dilakukan oleh pasangan YunJae一Ya, iyalah, pan dia make _earphone_ :p.

Segera saja Kyuhyun berlari kecil mendekati Junsu dan menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa一disebelah Junsu. Changmin mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun, ia memilih duduk dilantai dengan punggung yang bersandar disofa dan segera mengambil buku-buku soal Matematikanya yang sudah ia letakkan dibawah meja kecil malam tadi. Ia pun langsung menenggelamkan dirinya dengan berlembar-lembar soal itu.

"_Dolphin_ Hyung! Aku juga mau main," seru Kyuhyun semangat.

一sing,

Tidak ada tanggapan.

Junsu tetap fokus pada _PSP_-nya dan itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun memasang muka masamnya ketika seruannya tidak diindahkan oleh Junsu.

"Yah, Hyung! Aku mau main!" Kyuhyun lalu berseru lebih latang一berharap Junsu akan menghentikan permainannya dan memberikannya pada dirinya. Ia menggoncang-goncangkan bahu Junsu untuk mendapatkan perhatian lebih dan… berhasil! Junsu mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang _PSP_ dan beralih memandang Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum sumringah dengan mata yang memicing tajam dan menggumam kecil. Ia segera memutar tubuhnya cepat一membelakangi Kyuhyun dan memasangkan _earphone_-nya yang lepas akibat goncangan Kyuhyun pada bahunya tadi.

"Y-yah!" melihat tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun sukses membuat air muka Kyuhyun bertambah masam.

"Minnie," Kyuhyun memanggil Changmin pelan.

"Hm?" balas Changmin seadanya. Matanya masih fokus tertuju pada lembaran-lembaran soal Matematika yang tengah ia pegang.

"Aku mau main _PSP_."

"Lalu?"

"_Dolphin_ Hyung pelit. Dia tidak mau meminjamkanku _PSP_," adu Kyuhyun manja.

"Oh," Changmin hanya menanggapi pengaduan Kyuhyun datar.

"Mwo? Aiissh! Jangan bilang kau masih marah soal tadi, Minnie-yah?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada aegyo-nya, kedua tangan putihnya melingkar mulus dileher Changmin一memeluknya dari belakang一yang tengah bersandar santai pada badan sofa. Ia lalu menempatkan kepalanya diceruk leher Changmin. "Benar kau masih marah? Mianhae."

"Hngh? Kenapa aku harus marah pada _Baby_ Kyu-ku , hm?" Changmin balik bertanya. Tangan kanannya yang semula menggengam pena menyentuh pelan tangan putih yang kini tengah memeluk lehernya erat, sedangkan tangan satunya lagi beralih mengusap-usap rambut ikal Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Habis kau一aiish! Sudahlah. Yang penting kau tidak marah padaku 'kan?" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ani, aku tidak mungkin bisa marah pada _Baby_ Kyu-ku ini." Changmin tersenyum kecil saat mengatakannya. Ya, tentu saja, mana mungkin ia akan marah jika Kyuhyun malah bermanja-manja seperi ini pada dirinya.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil ketika mendengar perkataan Changmin, ia lantas mengecup rahang tegas Changmin dan berbisik, "Kau tahu? Aku sangat sayang padamu, Minnie."

"Nado, _Baby_ Kyu. Aku juga sayang padamu." Jawab Changmin cepat. " Kau bilang tadi _Dolphin _Hyung tidak mau meminjamkanmu _PSP_ 'kan? Kenapa tidak kau jahili saja? Kemana perginya _Baby_ Kyu-ku yang dengan sayangnya menginjak kakiku tadi, hm?"

Seolah ada lampu imajiner yang menyala dikepalanya, Kyuhyun menepuk tangannya pelan. "Aah~ kau benar, Minnie. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku ya, hm~" seru Kyuhyun kegirangan dan mengecup Changmin一lagi一 lalu kemudian berbalik kearah Junsu yang masih asyik bermain dengan _PSP_-nya tanpa menyadari apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Kyuhyun bergerak dengan sangat pelan kearah Junsu. Saat sudah berada tepat dibelakang Junsu, Kyuhyun membuang nafasnya pelan dan mulai berhitung, 'Hana… dul一'

"DUUAAAAAAAAARRR!" teriak Kyuhyun sekencang-kencangnya disertai dengan tepukan dibahu Junsu yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan.

"WHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" junsu terlonjak kaget dan dengan spontan melemparkan _PSP_-nya kedepan一yang untungnya, mendarat dengan mulus diatas sofa _single_ yang berada tepat didepan sofa tempat dimana ia duduk.

Kyuhyun segera menutup telinganya begitu mendengar teriakan lumba-luma Junsu, sedangkan Changmin hanya melirik sekilas kearah Kyuhyun dan juga Junsu lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada soal Matematikanya yang baru terselesaikan setengah一sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan, _Evil_ Magnae!" sentak Junsu keras, "Wuaaa, _PSP_-ku!" Junsu segera berlari kearah dimana PSP kesayangannya tergeletak tak berdaya diatas sofa.

"Fiuuuh~ untung tidak rusak," Junsu mengusap keningnya dengan perasaan lega dan juga bahagia一bahagia karena ia bisa melanjutkan game-nya lagi, apa lagi ini adalah level terakhir. Bisa jadi masalah kalau _PSP_-nya rusak. Tetapi一ah~betapa malangnya nasib Junsu kali ini karena dilayar _PSP_ kesayangannya tertera beberapa huruf yang, bagi gamer sejati, adalah deretan huruf-huruf laknat, **GAME OVER**.

Junsu mendelik tajam pada Kyuhyun yang juga ikut melihat deretan huruf-huruf laknat itu. Mengerti akan gelagat yang Junsu tujukan padanya, Kyuhyun pun mengangkat tangannya dan menunjukkan tanda'_peace_'.

"Cho. Kyu. Hyun." Panggil Junsu dengan penekanan yang kentara sekali dan lengkap dengan aura itam pekat dibelakang tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun.

Oops, sepertinya kau harus pergi dari sana sekarang, Kyuhyun-sshi~

"Ehehehe, _peace_, Hyung."

"Yah! Kemari kau, _Evil_ magnae!" Junsu berteriak sambil mengejar Kyuhyun yang kini tengah melarikan diri dari ruang tamu.

"Tidak mau! Kalau bisa ayo tangkap aku, hahahahahaha."

"Ck, awas kau ya!" decak Junsu dan segera mengejar Kyuhyun yang melarikan diri. Meninggalkan seorang Shim Changmin yang memandang tak peduli tingkah keduanya dan lebih memilih melanjutkan apa yang tadi ia kerjakan.

**一一一一一一一一一一**

…**MinKyu's fanfiction**

**一一一一一一一一一一**

Junsu kembali ke ruang tamu seraya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, kesal karena ia tidak bisa menangkap _evil_ magnae Suju itu. Ia berjalan menuju Tv plasma besar dan mengeluarkan peralatan PS 3 dan mengaturnya agar ia bisa bermain. Membuka laci yang terdapat dibawah Tv, mengambil sebuah kaset game. Setelah menghidupkan PS-nya serta memasukkan kaset game, Junsu mengambil Joystick dan mengempaskan diri disamping Changmin. Sambil menunggu game-nya mulai, Junsu melarik kesamping kirinya. Mendengus pelan sebelum berkata, "Cara apa yang kau gunakan untuk mendapatkan setan kecil itu, huh?"

Changmin terkekeh, "Memangnya kenapa, Hyung?"

"Aniya, cuma sedikit penasaran." Jawab Junsu.

"Penasaran?"

"Ne, apa sih yang menarik dari setan itu?"

"Yang menarik? Humn," Changmin mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil yang ia pegang kedagunya. " Karena dia lucu dan… imut?"

"Lucu dan imut?" Junsu memutar matanya saat mendengar jawaban Changmin. "Hanya 'Rajanya' para setan yang mengatakan setan kecil itu lucu dan juga… err… imut?"

Changmin kembali terkekeh, "Dan aku 'Rajanya' itu, Hyung."

"Yeah… yeah, terserah padamu. Aku tidak peduli," ucap Junsu dan mulai bermain game.

"Dolphin hyuuuuuuungggg~ aku juga mau maiiiinn~" terdengar teriakan dan suara langkah kaki dari belakang Junsu dan Changmin. Kyuhyun mengarahkan kaki jenjangnya kearah ruang tamu. Dia bosan bersembunyi dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar. Terlebih lagi saat dia mendengar suara game dari ruang tamu.

"Cih, dia lagi." Rutuk Junsu pelan, Changmin tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Hyung, aku juga mau main." Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Junsu dan menoel-noel bahu Junsu pelan. Junsu mem-pause game-nya lalu menghela nafas pelan.

"Ambil stick-mu sana," suruh Junsu. Kyuhyun segera mengambil stick dengan wajah sumringah.

"Hehehe, aku sayang padamu, Hyung. Sini kucium!"

"Shiro!" tolak Junsu cepat. Changmin tertawa dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Junsu, merangkul Hyung-nya itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia bersiap untuk mencium Junsu sebelum sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalinya menginterupsi gerakannya.

"SHIM CHANGMIN!"

Changmin dan Junsu menoleh secara bersamaan dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah berkacak pinggang dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

**一一一一一一一一一一**

…**MinKyu's fanfiction**

**一一一一一一一一一一**

"GYAAAAA! Sudah jam duabelas siang! Aku harus menemui Junho sekarang!" heboh Junsu. Ia segera membanting stick PS-nya dan segera berlari kearah kamarnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terpaku melihat tingkahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Junsu keluar dari kamarnya menggunakan hoodie kesayangannya.

"Lalu game-nya, hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat Junsu melewati ruang tengah.

"Main saja sendiri."

"Baiklaah~" Kyuhyun mengambil alih stick Junsu dan mulai bermain game kembali.

Blam.

Terdengar bunyi pintu tertutup, menandakan bahwa Junsu telah meninggalkan _dorm_. Keheningan mulai merayapi ruang tamu tersebut. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara-suara game yang tengah dimainkan oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang semula terfokus pada permainanya sedikit terganggu ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan berambut menyentuh atau lebih tepatnya menindih pahanya. Ia lalu melirik kebawah dan mendapati kepala Changmin ada dipangkuannya. Changmin terlihat menutup matanya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Min," panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

"Aku ingin tidur sebentar, kau tidak keberatan 'kan, _Baby_?" Tanya Changmin, ia masih menutup kedua matanya.

"Ani, tidur saja sepuasmu. Aku tidak keberatan, sama sekali tidak." Jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

"Gomawo, " Changmin bergumam kecil sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap diatas paha Kyuhyun yang ia jadikan bantal. Kyuhyun mem-pause-kan game-nya sebentar, ia mengelus wajah Changmin pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk mengecup bibir tipis Changmin.

"Selamat tidur," Kyuhyun mengambil stick-nya lagi dan melanjutkan game-nya. Sekarang ruangan itu hanya diisi oleh suara bising dari game yang dimainkan Kyuhyun dan juga suara dengkuran Changmin

Konsentrasi Kyuhyun buyar seketika ketika ia merasakan kepala Changmin bergerak dipangkuannya. Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil begitu melihat posisi Changmin sekarang. Kekasihnya itu sekarang berbaring miring, kepalanya menghadap perut Kyuhyun dan menyuruk kesana sedangkan tangan kekarnya memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun dengan erat一seperti anak kecil. Kyuhyun mengusap rambut hitam Changmin, ia melihat kearah jam dinding yang terletak diatas meja. 'Masih siang,' pikirnya. Well, tidak ada salahnya bukan? Jika ia memutuskan untuk menyusul Changmin一terlelap dan berpetualang dialam mimpi.

.

.

Changmin membuka matanya dan sedikit mengerjap-ngerjapkannya untuk terbiasa dengan sinar matahari yang masuk kedalam dorm. Ia tersenyum begitu manik matanya melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur sambil menyandarkan tubuh kesofa dan tangan yang masih berada diatas rambut hitam miliknya. Changmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan mencium telapaknya, lalu ia pun bangun dari posisinya. Merenggangkan tubuhnya dan kembali memandang Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum saat melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun sekarang, polos layaknya bayi. Andai saja orang-orang melihat ini, mereka pasti akan menarik panggilan _evil_ magnae dan menggantinya menjadi _angel_ magnae. Changmin terkekeh memikirkannya, mustahil, itu mustahil.

"Ah, mian jika aku membangunkanmu, _Baby_." Ujar Changmin begitu melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak lagi terlelap dialam mimpi. Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia menguap dan mengucek mata kirinya. Lagi-lagi Changmin dibuat terkekeh.

"Kau mau kemana?" Changmin mengerutkan keningnya saat Kyuhyun bangkit dan berjalan melewati dirinya.

"Dapur… aku haus," jawab Kyuhyun. Ia berbalik dan mengecup bibir Changmin kilat sebelum berlari kecil ke dapur.

"Aish, masa cepat sekali sih." Gerutu Changmin sambil memegang kedua belah bibir tipisnya yang dikecup Kyuhyun tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Mianhae,

.

.

.

**TBC**一

Author ditabok readers xD

Yak, mohon perhatiannya.

Aku g akan mempersalahkan _silent reader_, aku malah snang jika kalian terhibur gegara bca ff abalku ini. Dan akan LEBIH senang lg klau kalian TERTULAR virus MinKyu hahahahahaha xD

Author termasuk golongan orang yang susah berkata-kata *?* jadi yah, hontou ni gomennasai, krna review kalian ngga Author balas#slapped

Dan juga, gomen, chap ini ngga ada NC-nya#kabuuur xD

.

#Author balik lagi,

cuma mau bilang, chap depan bakalan jadi chap terakhir. dan kalau ff ini udah tamat, Author bakalan publish ff MINKYU yang judulnya, **Love So Sweet**, yang masih prolog err, atau teaser? Author juga ngga tahu#slapped XP

.

**Next chap** bklan jd **chap terakhir** :D

.

.

Sign,

**0609prince**


	4. Chapter 4

Sekembalinya dari dapur, _evil_ magnae itu segera menubruk tubuh Changmin. Memeluknya dan duduk dipangkuan Changmin. Changmin mengerenyitkan dahinya.

"Wae, _Baby_ Kyu?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Changmin dan menempelkan pipi putihnya disana.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah, hm?" Changmin kembali bertanya seraya mengusap punggung Kyuhyun.

"Ung, ani." Kyuhyun menjawab singkat, ia mengusel-uselkan pipinya kepipi Changmin一persis seperti seekor kucing yang tengah bermanja-manja pada majikannya一dan dengan sukses membuat Changmin heran bercampur senang.

"Minh…," panggil Kyuhyun pelan. Nafasnya terdengar sedikit tersengal, "… na… ha… ssh."

"Na-has?" ulang Changmin.

"… ha… ssh… pa… nasssh… p-panas… u-uh."

Changmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun agar menjauh dari tubuhnya, "Kalau panas ya jangan memelukku do一"

Changmin terdiam.

_Readers_ terdiam.

_Author_ pun ikut terdiam.

Nah, lho? Terus siapa yang bakalan ngelanjutin fic ini? _Author_ ditabok _readers_. Iya, iya, kulanjutin nih~

Changmin terdiam.

Ia terdiam begitu ia melihat ekspresi yang ditampakkan oleh Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun sekarang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu dan mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, semburat merah menghiasi kedua-belah pipi pucatnya dan juga terlihat buliran-buliran peluh yang perlahan-lahan turun dari kening Kyuhyun.

Gluk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Touch Me Please © 0609prince**

**a MINKYU****一****Chang Min x Kyu Hyun****一'****s fanfiction**

**Don't like? GO AWAY from ma note! Now!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre** : **Romance**, a little bit **humor** and **drama**, maybe?

**Warn** :

Alur yang **LAMBAT**. Karena _author_ niat nyebarin **virus MinKyu** buakakakak xD **NC** dengan **bahasa **ygsedikit **vulgar**. Dimohon yg belum _**cukup umur**_ atau _**ngga tahan**_ dengan **NC** untuk meloncatinya *?* Yah, walau pun ini **ngga** ada hot-hot-nya ==

"…" speak.

'…' mind.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BIG WARNING!**

**Membaca dapat menyebabkan kebosanan, serangan ngantuk, terpengaruh virus dan gangguan pada syaraf otak dan janin *?***

**Sekian dan terima kasih.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gluk.

Changmin menelan ludahnya karena Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan pandangan seduktif.

'Y-yah, Sim Changmin yang ganteng! Tahan dirimu, kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya.'

"Ehehe, Minh… niee-ahh~" Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Changmin dan menjilat telinga Changmin.

'Tahan, Sim Changmin. Tahaaaaan~' batin Changmin nelangsa.

"Suitt, suitt, cieee, mesranyaaaa," Park Yoochun yang kebetulan melewati ruang tamu tempat Changmin dan Kyhyun berada bersiul kecil ketika melihat posisi keduanya.

"Hyung, Kyuhyun bersikap aneh," lapor Changmin. Yoochun menaikkan alisnya,

"Aneh bagaimana? Bukannya dia memang aneh ya一whuaa, mian, mian. Hyung cuma bercanda kok." Yoochun segera mengganti kalimatnya begitu melihat Changmin mendelik. Alamat buruk jika ia mengejek Kyuhyun didepan Changmin, bisa-bisa ia akan dikerjai habis-habisan 7 hari dan 7 malam oleh dongsaengnya ini yang ke-_evil_-lannya sudah tidak diragukan lagi dikalangan para artis-artis Korea. "Aneh bagaimana?"

Changmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun kedepan一menjauhi tubuhnya, terdengar erangan protes dari Kyuhyun. "Nih, lihat sendiri." Changmin menhadapkan tubuh Kyuhyun pada Yoochun一agar _Casanova_ itu mengerti apa yang dia maksudkan. Tapi ini tidak lama, karena Kyuhyun kembali memeluk dirinya dengan lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

Mata Yoochun terbelalak lebar, sepertinya ia tahu apa penyebabnya. "Ja-jangan-jangan!" ia segera berlari menuju dapur dan一

"OMONAAAAA!"

一berteriak kencang.

"Ada apa sih, hyung?" Tanya Changmin yang mendengar teriakan Yoochun tadi, ia penasaran. Dan menjadi lebih penasaran lagi ketika ia melihat Yoochun yang berjalan pelan dengan raut muka yang pucat pasi ke ruang tamu.

"Err, itu… err," jawab Yoochun dengan tidak jelas. Ia sibuk menggerakkan bola matanya kekiri dan kanan secara bergantian一ragu. "A-apa tadi Kyu-Kyuhyun pergi ke dapur?"

Changmin mengerutkan alisnya ketika mendengar suara Yoocun yang sedikit bergetar sebelum menjawab, "Ne, katanya dia haus dan ingin minum sesuatu di dapur, wae?"

Yoochun menepuk jidatnya keras一mari berdoa semoga jidatnya tidak tambah lebar karena hal ini一, "Dia pasti minum itu, aigo~" ucap Yoochun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Minum ap一ah! Kyu, hentikan." Changmin mendorong Kyuhyun kedepan一berusaha menjauhkan lehernya dari jangkauan lidah Kyuhyun, "Memang yang diminum Kyuhyun apa sih?" tanyanya.

Yoochun tersenyum salah tingkah seraya mengusap lehernya pelan sebelum memutuskan untuk memberitahu Changmin atas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Ia berjalan kearah Changmin dan mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Changmin.

"…" bisik Yoochun.

Mata Changmin terbelalak lebar, mulutnya membuka dan menutup seperti ikan mas koki一ia ditengah masa trans-nya sekarang. Mencoba mencerna apa yang dibisikkan Yoochun padanya tadi. Karena pada dasarnya ia mempunyai _IQ_ yang cukup atau bisa dibilang sangat tinggi, ia tak butuh waktu lama untuk memahami hal tersebut dan一

"Ke-KENAPA BISA-BISANYA KAU MELETAKKAN OBAT PERANGSANG DIDEKAT DISPENSER SIH, HYUNG!"

一berteriak keras.

Yoochun berjengit dan tanpa sadar mundur satu langkah menjauhi Changmin begitu mendengar teriakan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan itu. Bayangkan saja jika kalian mendengar teriakan Changmin yang notabene mempunyai suara tinggi一yang mencapai 8 oktaf. Normalnya kalian akan melakukan tindakan seperti Yoochun, atau lebih parahnya anda akan melompat, uhm, atau pingsan? Yah itu mungkin untuk fans-nya magnae DBSK itu, hahahaha.

"T-tadi aku sedang buru-buru, makanya… uh," Yoochun mencoba untuk membela diri.

"Aissh, tetap saja!" Changmin memberikan tatapan iblisnya pada Yoochun. Ia kemudian melihat kearah Kyuhyun dan segera mengusap buliran-buliran peluh yang kini terlihat tengah berlomba-lomba menuruni kening Kyuhyun. "Lihat apa yang Hyung lakukan padanya," gumam Changmin pelan.

"Err, mianhae, Min. Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tadi sedang buru-buru, ada tawaran film untukku. Jadi, yah, begitulah…"

Changmin mendengus mendengarnya, "Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang…" gumam Changmin一lagi. Ia kembali mengusap wajah Kyuhyun, kali ini ia mengusap kedua-belah pipi Kyuhyun. Sungguh ia benar-benar tidak tega melihat kondisi Kyuhyun sekarang yang terlihat begitu mengenaskan dan begitu menggoda disaat yang bersamaan.

"Mmmnh," desah Kyuhyun keenakkan.

"Cara satu-satunya, ya, kau harus melakukan 'itu'," ucap Yoochun. Sebenarnya ia juga khawatir melihat kedaan Kyuhyun sekarang. Seandainya ia belum memiliki Junsu, mungkin ia akan tergoda.

"Aku tahu, tapi… apa tidak ada cara lain?"

Yoochun menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mau menyakitinya," lirih Changmin.

"Kau akan lebih menyakitinya jika kau tidak melakukannya, cuma 'itu' yang bisa membantunya dan kau pasti sangat tahu tentang hal itu.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya, ia memiringkan kepalanya ketika melihat ekspresi Changmin yang campur aduk. "Minh..nnieh?" panggilnya pelan dan dengan suksesnya membuat Changmin bertambah cemas. Changmin melemparkan pandangannya pada Yoochun dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian一bingung akan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Disatu sisi dia miris melihat keadaan Kyuhyun dan ingin menolongnya, tapi disisi yang lainnya ia tidak mau menyakiti Kyuhyun一ia tahu betul itu akan sakit, apa lagi dilakukan untuk pertamakalinya. Berterima kasihlah pada Jung Yunho karena pernah membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong tidak bisa berjalan seharian karena bercinta dengannya dan membuatnya tiga orang lainnya kelaparan, terutama Changmin.

Setelah mengalami pergolakan batin yang cukup rumit, akhirnya, ia memutuskan akan melakukanya. Dipandanginya Kyuhyun yang juga tengah memandangnya, Changmin tersenyum lembut dan mengecup pipi Kyuhyun.

CUP.

"Ungh, Minnie…" lenguh Kyuhyun seraya mencengkram kaos bagian depan Changmin.

Changmin segera mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan menggendongnya hanya dengan menggunakan satu tangat. Meskipun Changmin sama kurusnya dengan Kyuhyun tetapi ia mempunyai otot yang tidak dimiliki oleh _evil_ magnae Super Junior itu一berterima kasihlah pada jadwal dan latihan ketat yang diterima mereka.

Setelah punggung changmin menghilang dari pandangannya, Yoochun segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan kearah dapur.

"Nah, untuk kali ini jangan ceroboh meletakkannya, Park Yoochun," gumam Yoochun mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. "Dasar, kenapa aku bisa ceroboh sekali sih." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya saat mengingat kecerobohannya tadi sedangkan tangan kanannya membuka lemari kecil diatas tempat cuci piring dan mengambil mug kecil berwarna cokelat dan menuangkan bubuk putih kedalamnya. Setelahnya ia menuangkan air kedalam mug lalu mengaduknya hingga tercampur rata. Ah, apa kalian tahu itu apa? Yup, seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Obat perangsang. Kau benar-benar mesum, Park Yoochun. Ouch! Yah! Jangan melemparku dengan panci kotor itu!

Yoochun menegakkan punggungnya dan menatap sekitar, "Dimana aku harus menyimpannya sekarang?" gumamnya sambil terus menatap sekitarnya一mencari tempat yang aman untuk menyimpan obat perangsang yang ia buat tadi. Ia tidak mau kejadian sebelumnya terulang, ada seseorang yang meminumnya dan itu bukan Junsu, bukan Kim Junsu.

Matanya terpaku pada sebuah benda berbentuk kotak persegi panjang yang berdiri koko disudut dapur, lengkap dengan secarik memo yang ditempelkan diatasnya yang bertuliskan,

**Jangan ambil snack-ku atau kau akan menyesal! **_**Lord VoldaMin**_**.**

一yeah, untuk bagian ini kalian benar lagi. Itu kulkas. Kulkas. Belahan hati dari seorang Shim Changmin selain Cho Kyuhyun. _Author_ geleng-geleng, Changmin, Changmin.

"Disini saja, lagi pula aku tidak perlu khawatir karena Changmin sibuk mengurus Kyuhyun." Kekeh Yoochun.

Ia berjalan keara kulkas dan membukanya lalu memasukkan obat itu kedalam sana一disamping mug berwarna putih milik Yunho. 'Obat ini efeknya sangat kuat. Bahkan seorang Yunho hyung pun bisa menjadi uke kalau meminumnya dan juga, ini tidak bisa selesai hanya dengan tangan atau pun mulut,' Yoochun tersenyum mesum saat memikirkannya. 'Haaaah~ kuharap kali ini tidak ada yang meminumnya selain Su-ie, ini bungkus terakhir.'

Yoochun melirik jam tangannya, seketika senyum sumringah dan sedikit dibumbui unsur mesum merekah menghiasi bibir sang _Cassanova_ Dong Bang Shin Ki itu.

"Waktunya menjemput su-ie ku~" Ujar Yoochun dengan riang.

Ia berjalan meninggalkan dapur sambil bersiul kecil. Tanpa tahu jika harapannya tidak akan terkabul dan malah melenceng jauh.

* * *

><p><strong>一一一一一一一一一一<strong>

…**MinKyu's fanfiction**

**一一一一一一一一一一**

* * *

><p>Changmin melepaskan gendongannya dan mendudukkan Kyuhyun diranjang yang menatap sendu kearhnya dengan semburat merah dipipinya. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum一sampai-sampai matanya membentuk bulan sabit, "Minniee… ehehehe."<p>

"Hm?" Changmin mengelus pipi Kyuhyun.

"Minnie… Minnie… Minnieeeeee~" racau Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi Changmin, mendekatkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Changmin. "U-ungghh, Minnie-ah~" ia kembali menepuk-nepuk pipi Changmin一kali ini lebih keras. Tangan putihnya meraih tangan Changmin dan mengarahkannya kebawah一kearah sesuatu yang menggembung dan sedikit basah disana. Mengerti akan maksud Kyuhyun, Changmin menggerakkan tangannya dan mengusap sesuatu yang menggembung disana.

"Unggh… aah," desah Kyuhyun. Changmin merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Kyuhyun menciumnya dan berbisik pelan sebelum menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan juga tubuh Kyuhyun keranjang empuk miliknya.

"Aku akan memberi pelajaran pada _Playboy_ cap tikus itu setelah ini."

* * *

><p><strong>一一一一一一一一一一<strong>

…**MinKyu's fanfiction**

**一一一一一一一一一一**

* * *

><p>Terlihat beberapa pakaian yang berserakan dilantai. Kaus, kemeja, kaus dalam, celana, dan juga boxer. Er, apa perlu <em>Author<em> tuliskan berapa jumlahnya? Tidak? Syukurlah.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun saling bergumul diatas ranjang yang ada satu-satunya diruangan itu. Changmin yang semula hanya menempelkan bibirnya kini mencoba menerobos masuk kedalam rongga mulut milik Kyuhyun. Mengabsen deretan gigi-gigi putih yangberbaris rapi disana dan berdansa dengan lidah milik Kyuhyun.

"Ngh…umh…Minnh一ah," desah Kyuhyun disela-sela kegiatan mereka. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Changmin dan menariknya kebawah, membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

"Mph…ah…umph…humnhhh,"

Changmin menjauhkan dirinya一memberikan kesempatan pada Kyuhyun untuk menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah dan terengah-engah. Changmin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Kyuhyun lalu menjilat saliva-saliva yang mengalir dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Ngggh…"

Changmin mengalihkan jilatannya kepipi putih milik Kyuhyun, membuat pipi itu berlumuran oleh salivanya. Ia menurunkan kepalanya kebawah一kearah leher jenjang Kyuhyun. Mengecupnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menggigitnya keras.

"Ukh," Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan ketika Changmin menggigit lehernya. Changmin mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilat pelan bekas gigitan tadi. Dilanjutkan dengan mengecupnya dan terakhir, menghisapnya kuat. Menimbulkan sebuah bercak merah disana. Lalu ia beralih kesisi leher yang lainnya, membuat bercak-bercak merah yang lebih banyak lagi.

"Mmmnnh..ng..nggghhh," Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendesah menerima atas apa yang dilakukan Changmin padanya. Desahannya bertambah keras ketika telunjuk Changmin menekan _nipple_-nya yang menegang.

"Ungh… a-aahh,"

Changmin menunduk一membuatnya bisa melihat _nipple_ merah muda Kyuhyun. Dijilatnya terlebih dahulu _nipple_ kiri milik Kyuhyun sebelum ia membawanya kedalam rongga mulut miliknya一melumat dan menyedotnya seperti seorang bayi. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menjepit _nipple_ Kyuhyun yang satu lagi seraya sesekali menekan-nekannya keras. Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya semakin panas akibat sentuhan yang diberikan Changmin padanya.

"Ah…ah! Mnnhh… ah..aaahh~"

Puas dengan _nipple_ kiri, Changmin beralih ke-_nipple_ kanan Kyuhyun一melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan tadi. Tangan kanannya dengan perlahan tapi pasti bergerak kebawah, ketempat yang sudah menegang dan mengeluarkan cairan precum dibawah sana lalu memijitnya lembut lalu mengelap cairan itu menggunakan ibu jarinya dan menekannya, membuat Kyuhyun menggelinjang diatas sana.

"Anggh," Kyuhyun merasakan Changmin memijat kejantanannya lalu mengocoknya, semula pelan dan seiring berjalannya waktu kocokan Changmin pada kejantanan Kyuhyun semakin cepat.

"Aah… nnnh, nggh… aah, ah.. a-aku…" Kyuhyun merasa perutnya bergejolak dan ada sesuatu yang ingin menyembur keluar dari tubuhnya. Mengerti maksud namjachingu-nya, Changmin menghentikan kocokannya dan beralih menjilatnya. Lidahnya terjulur menjilat lubang kejantanan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti mengeluarkan precum, menekan-nekannya membuat precum Kyuhyun mengalir deras.

Kyuhyun mencengkram rambut Changmin dan mendorong kepala Changmin lebih dalam, membuat kejantanannya berada dirongga mulut milik Changmin. Changmin merespon perbuatan Kyuhyun dengan mengulum kejantanan itu, lidahnya mengitari kejantanan Kyuhyun dan memberi gigitan-gigitan kecil disana membuat Kyuhyun kembali menyuarakan desahannya.

"Uhhh… ah, ah…ssh, a-aku m..ngghhh, k-ke…kelu一"

SPLURT

"一AAAHHHH!" teriak Kyuhyun saat ia mencapai puncaknya. Dan cairan hangat sedikit kental milik Kyuhyun itu pun langsung ditelan oleh Changmin.

* * *

><p><strong>一一一一一一一一一一<strong>

…**MinKyu's fanfiction**

**一一一一一一一一一一**

* * *

><p>Changmin melebarkan kedua paha Kyuhyun, hingga lubang kemerahan Kyuhyun yang menggoda terlihatolehnya. Changmin menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa mengering. Ia memasukkan jari tengahnya yang sudah dilumuri dengan pelumas kedalam lubang sempit milik Kyuhyun. Sedikit mengerang ketika merasakan jarinya dihisap oleh lubang Kyuhyun yang notabene masih sempit dan rapat itu.<p>

"Aakh," Kyuhyun menjerit kecil saat merasakan sesuatu yang asing dan panjang menerobos lubang yang sebelumnya belum terjamah.

"Ukhh," ia kembali menjerit kecil dan air mata sudah berkumpul dipelupuk matanya一yang bersiap untuk jatuh一saat Changmin menambahkan jari telunjuknya untuk bergabung dengan jari tengahnya. Changmin menjilat air mata yang perlahan jatuh dari pelupuk mata Kyuhyun. Ia melakukannya sambil menggerakkan jarinya dilubang Kyuhyun, dimulai dengan membuat gerakan gunting untuk melebarkannya.

Changmin segera melumat bibir Kyuhyun untuk meredam jeritan Kyuhyun ketika ia memasukkan jari ketiganya kedalam sana. "Mmmmph… khmmmp!"

Kyuhyun melepaskan lumatan Changmin pada bibirnya dan mulai mendesah ketika merasakan ketiga jari Changmin melakukan gerakan zig-zag untuk melonggarkan lubang Kyuhyun. Kemudian melakukan keluar-masuk secara teratur didalam sana, membuat sensasi yang menggelitik.

"Aah… aah, nggh… ahh…ahh, angghhh一AH!" Kyuhyun menjerit kenikmatan begitu jari-jari panjang Changmin menyentuh kelenjar prostatnya. Changmin kembali menghentakkan jari-jarinya ketitik tadi secara berulang-ulang, membuat Kyuhyun tidak berhenti mengerang dan mendesah.

SPLURT

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan cairannya untuk kedua kalinya. Terdengar deru nafas Kyuhyun di ruangan itu, dadanya naik-turun untuk mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen setelah orgasme yang dialaminya.

"Haah…haah… Minnh, nggh…nie," ucap Kyuhyun disela kegiatannya mengambil nafas. "A-aku..hhah… ingin me-merasakanmu… please, haahh..inside me, Minnie…"

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Changmin, Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Tapi ini akan sangat menyakitkan untukmu."

"Gwaenchana, aku akan..hhh… menahannya."

Changmin mengecup kening Kyuhyun lalu mencium bibirnya singkat, "Kalau sakit katakan padaku, ne?" ujar Changmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Changmin tanda ia menyetujuinya.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan perlahan. Jadi katakan padaku kalau kau merasa sakit dan tidak tahan."

Changmin mengarahkan kejantanannya yang telah menegang sedari tadi kelubang Kyuhyun dan menggesekkanya pelan sebelum memasukkannya kedalam lubang Kyuhyun yang telah menggodanya sedari tadi.

"Nnnh… aaakhh, Min…nieeeh," Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika ia merasakan kepala kejantanan Changmin dilubangnya. Changmin kembali mendorong kejantanannya sehingga sekarang kejantanannya tertanam dalam dilubang Kyuhyun.

"Ukh, akh…" Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan, ia merasa lubangnya seolah-olah terbelah dua begitu merasakan kejantanan Changmin yang berdenyut didalam sana.

"Aaaahhh," Changmin mendesah karena kejantanannya dihimpit dan dihisap oleh lubang Kyuhyun.

Changmin menarik kejantanannya sampai hanya kepalanya saja yang berada didalam lubang Kyuhyun, lalu mendorongnya dengan keras kedalam.

"Aaakh… aaah, s-sakit! Ukh," perlahan air mata mengalir turun dari mata Kyuhyun, merasa kesakitan akibat ulah Changmin tadi. Changmin berusaha menenangkan Kyuyun, ia menjilat air mata Kyuhyun dan membelai rambutnya.

"Uljima, _Baby_." Tenang Changmin, "Kuhentikan saja ya?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya keras, "Ani, teruskan saja. Aku baik-baik saja, Minnie."

"Tapi…"

"Aku mohon, Minnie. Aku benar-benar ingin merasakanmu didalamku, kumohon." Pinta Kyuhyun dengan nada memelas. Matanya berkaca-kaca, wajahnya memerah dan dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Changmin menghela nafas, ia lalu melumat bibir Kyuhyun. Dan mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya dibawah sana dengan tempo pelan. Kyuhyun mencengkram bahu Changmin erat.

"Mmmmh..ngggh, anggh…," Changmin bisa merasakan Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan diantara lumatan mereka. Tangan kanannya yang semula menganggur kini kembali mengocok dan memijat kejantanan Kyuhyun yang semula terlupakan, sedangkan tangan kirinya menekan-nekan _nipple_ Kyuhyun一berusaha mengalihkan Kyuhyun akan rasa sakit dibawah sana. Perlahan-lahan cengkraman Kyuhyun pada bahunya mulai mengendur dan beralih mengalungkan pada lehernya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan lumatan Changmin, ia ingin mendesah karena Changmin memainkan tiga titik tersensitifnya secara bersamaan. Erangan kesakitan yang semula dilontarkannya telah menguap entah kemana berganti dengan desahan-desahan yang menurut Changmin sangat seksi. Membuat magnae DBSK itu tambah bernafsu. Ia memang mennginginkan ini sejak lama, hanya saja keinginannya itu ia kubur dalam-dalam karena ia terlalu tidak tega membuat namjachingu-nya kesakitan.

"Ahhh…uhh… nggh, ahh..ahhhnnn…"

"Nggh…ahh, Kyu… lubangmu sem..ah..pit sekali, aahhh." Changmin ikut mengerang begitu lagi-lagi lubang Kyuhyun menghisap kejantanannya lebih kuat lagi. Keduanya masih menjalankan tugasnya masing-masing, bahkan sekarang semakin berutal mengocok dan menekan _nipple_ Kyuhyun.

"Ukh… ahh… f-fash..nggh..ter…Minnh… nniee~" erang Kyuhyun yang meminta Changmin mempercepat gerakan keluar-masuknya. Changmin pun menurutinya, ia menaikkan tempo gerakannya menjadi lebih cepat dari tadi, bahkan semakin cepat sampai-sampai membuat tubuh Kyuhyun tersentak mundur.

Kyuhyun terus mendesah penuh kenikmatan, terlihat peluh mengalir didahinya dan turun melewati lehernya yang sekarang telah ramai oleh bercak-bercak merah hasil perbuatan Changmin yang sepertinya tidak akan menghilang untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

Kyuhyun merasakan sensasi itu sekali lagi, pandangannya mulai memutih dan perutnya mulai bergejolak tanda ia ingin orgasme untuk ketiga kalinya. Changmin mempercepat kocokannya pada kejantanan Kyuhyun lalu menekannya kuat. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin dekat dengan orgasmenya.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

SPLURT SPLURT

Kali ini Kyuhyun mengeluarkan cairannya lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Cairan hangat itu menyembur keluar dengan deras, membasahi tangan dan dada Changmin. Seprai pun tak luput dari semburan cairan hangat itu.

Changmin menusukkan kejantanannya lebih keras lagi, membuat kejantanannya tertanam lebih dalam dan menyentuh prostat Kyuhyun ketika ia merasakan bahwa ia akan orgasme sebentar lagi.

"Anghh…aah! A-ahh…aaah," Kyuhyun kembali mengerang ketika Changmin menentuh prostatnya dengan berutal berkali-kali.

"Ahh! Ahh, a-aku keluar..Ah! sekarangghh! AAHHH," setelah mengucapkan itu Changmin menyemburkan cairannya kedalam lubang ketat Kyuhyun dan tepat mengenai prostatnya. Membuat Kyuhyun menyemburkan miliknya sekali lagi.

"AAAAAHHHH~ Minnh..NNIEEE!" erang Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengatur nafasnya sambil memandang tepat kearah Kyuhyun yang kini juga tengah memandangnya dan mengatur nafas juga. Changmin tersenyum lembut, begitu pula Kyuhyun. Tak lama kemudian mereka pun saling melumat bibirnya masing-masing.

* * *

><p><strong>一一一一一一一一一一<strong>

…**MinKyu's fanfiction**

**一一一一一一一一一一**

* * *

><p>Changmin merapatkan selimut yang membungkus tubuh telanjangnya dan Kyuhyun. Tangannya melingkar lembut dipinggang Kyuhyun yang tidak tertutup sehelai benang pun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun terlihat membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Changmin.<p>

"Nah, sekarang aku tinggal memikirkan apa yang pantas didapatkan _Playboy_ cap tikus itu." Ucap Changmin memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Sebelah tangannya bergerak mengusap punggung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun beringsut pelan begitu mendengar ucapan Changmin lalu mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan Changmin. "Uhm, Minnie. Sebenarnya itu tidak perlu."

Changmin menaikkan alisnya一tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu, _Baby_?"

"Karena dari awal aku sama sekali tidak meminum obat perangsang yang dibuat oleh Yoochun hyung. Jadi kau tidak perlu memikirkan apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya," ujar Kyuhyun polos.

Changmin membulatkan matanya mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun. "APAAAAA!" teriaknya.

Kyuhyun mencubit pinggang Changmin.

"Yah, kenapa kau mencubitku!" protes Changmin.

"Salahmu sendiri berteriak didepanku, telingaku jadi berdenging mendengar teriakanmu, uhh."

"Bukannya salahmu?" dengus Changmin. Kyuhyun mencibir.

"Kau bilang kau tidak meminumnya? Lalu, lalu, kenapa Yoochun hyung tadi berkata kalau kau meminumnya?"

"Ah, itu. Aku membuangnya ke bak cuci piring, hehehe," lagi-lagi Kyuhyun berujar dengan polos, sama sekali tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan.

"Huh?"

"Aku membuangnya dan tidak meminumnya, Minnieku sayaaaang~ kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi bodoh begini siiihh," Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Changmin gemas.

"Lalu, kau… terangsang… dan… dan," ucap Changmin tidak jelas, ia masih berada dalam masa _trans_ rupa-rupanya.

"Hum, sebenarnya aku meminumnya sedikit. Jadi, ya, begitulaaaah~"

"Oh, rupanya _Baby_-ku ini sekarang pervert yaaa~ siapa yang menularimu? Apa duo yadong itu?" Changmin menempelkan hidungnya dengan hidung Kyuhyun一menggeseknya pelan一begitu mengerti maksud Kyuhyun.

"Ani, ani. Aku tidak pervert, kau yang pervert~" balas Kyuhyun. "Lagi pula ini salahmu juga sih."

"Salahku?" Changmin membeo.

"Ne, salahmu! Kau tahu? Aku lelah menunggumu untuk menyentuhku, kau selalu berhenti ditengah-tengah. Asal kau tau saja, aku kecewa… kecewaaa. Padahal aku sangat senang saat kau menyentuh tubuhku, bukan hanya sebatas ciuman saja. Tapi kau selalu berhenti," Kyuhyun mengeluarkan unek-uneknya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Changmin terdiam, ia tidak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun sampai berpikir begitu.

"Kenapa diam?" Tanya Kyuhyun. "Kuberitahu ya, duo yadong itu mengejekku. Mereka mengatakan kalau kau tidak mencintaiku dan hanya bermain-main saja denganku karena mustahil kalau kau tidak ada niat menyentuhku, mereka bilang kau sama dengan Yunho hyung, sama-sama pervert. Makanya mere一humpph!"

Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti ketika Changmin menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyuhyun. Tidak lama, karena Changmin sudah menjauhkan dirinya dari Kyuhyun. Changmin mengelus pipi kiri Kyuhyun.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak mencintaimu? Justru karena aku terlalu mencintaimu makanya aku selalu menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhmu lebih jauh lagi," ujar Changmin. "Aku tidak ingin membuatmu kesakitan lalu membenciku. Lagi pula, kalau aku melakukan itu, kau tidak akan bisa bergerak dengan leluasa untuk beberapa hari dan kita tidak akan bisa bermain dan mengerjai para Hyung kita."

Hening sebentar, sebelum melanjutkan.

"Jadi karena itu kau melakukan hal itu? Meminum obat perangsang itu dan membuat aku menyentuhmu, hm?" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Aku meminumnya sedikit karena aku tahu kalau obat itu sangat keras, aku tidak mau terlena dan tidak merasakan sentuhanmu," Kyuhyun ikut mengelus pipi Changmin.

Changmin tertawa, "Dari mana kau tahu kalau obat itu keras?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, aku sering menemukannya di _dorm_. Jadi aku bisa membedakan mana yang keras dan mana yang tidak."

"Wah, wah. _Baby_-ku pintar sekali," ejek Changmin. Kyuhyun mengubah elusannya pada pipi Changmin menjadi cubitan. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Iiih, apa maksudmu!" rajuknya. Changmin kembali tertawa dibuatnya. Ia pun merapatkan tubuh Kyuhyun kearahnya. Mendekapnya erat, menyalurkan kehangatan pada Kyuhyun.

"Ayo tidur," ajaknya. "Sepertinya sasaranku berubah menjadi duo yadong itu. Berani-beraninya dia bilang kalau aku tidak mencintaimu."

"Ah, benarkah? Boleh aku ikut mengerjai mereka?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar. Dasar evil magnae.

Changmin mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

一Ah~ diharapkan kepada _Fishy_ dan _Monkey_-nya Suju untuk berhati-hati besok. Kalau perlu keduanya disarankan untuk pergi jauh-jauh dari _dorm_ Suju karena kedua evil magnae yang terkenal itu sudah melakukan kesepakatan.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**おわり｡**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

Yunho memakai celananya kembali, hanya celananya saja. Lalu berjalan keluar kamar meninggalkan Jaejoong yang bertelanjang dan tengah bergelung dengan selimut tebal setelah sebelumnya memberikan Jaejoong sebuah lumatan.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur, tumben _dorm_ terlihat sepi pikirnya. Setelah sampai didapur, ia membuka kulkas dan mencari sesuatu yang sekiranya bisa menyegarkan tenggorokannya yang kering akibat aktivitas yang ia lakukan bersama Jaejoong tadi. Matanya terpaku pada mug berwarna cokelat disebelah mug putih miliknya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Yunho segera menyambar mug cokelat itu tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Meneguknya sampai tak bersisa. Yunho meletakkan mug yang telah kosong itu diatas kulkas. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tubuhnya panas. _Nipple_nya mengeras dan sesuatu dibawah sana perlahan terbangun. Ia juga merasakan lubangnya berdenyut-denyut minta diisi 'sesuatu'.

一Oopss, sepertinya akan ada adegan JaeHo disini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>一again一

Yoochun berjalan dengan langkah riang kearah dapur. Sekarang ia dan Junsu sudah pulang ke _dorm_, dan dengan sukarela Yoochun menawarkan untuk mengambilkan Junsu minuman.

Setelah sampai di dapur, ia pun membuka kulkas dengan semangat dan tersenyum sumringah. Tidak lama, karena ia tidak melihat adanya mug berwarna cokelat disana.

'M-masa sih?' batinnya mencelos. Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya, mustahil… mustahil. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan matanya terpaku pada benda diatas kulkas yang berwarna kecokelatan yang seharusnya tidak berada disana, harusnya benda itu ada didalam kulkas.

Yoochun segera mengambil benda itu yang ternyata adalah mug dan melihat isinya. Sedikit berharap kalau tebakannya salah. Tetapi _Author_ berkehendak lain, mug itu kosong. Tidak ada isinya, bahkan hanya setetes.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHH!" teriak Yoocun frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**おわり｡**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>0609 : A-apa-apaan itu! #nnjuk-nnjuk alasan Changminnie. Kekanakkan sekali!<p>

Changminnie : Halah! Bukan aku yg kekanakkan, tp kau nya yang kaga becus bikin cerita!

**JLEB**

0609 : *pundung dipojokan sambil ngusel-ngusel tanah* Uuuh =3=

Udah update-nya lama, NC-nya ngga hot-hot-nya一malah bisa dibilang hancur, ceritanya ngga jelas pula#ditabok _readers_

Maklumin NC-nya yah, _Author_ baru pertama kali ini bikin NC jdiny ngga hot gitu. Dan yg kemarin-kemarin bilang _Author_ yadong itu salah besar, lihat aja buktinya noh =3=

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wordnya 4000-an lebih O.O Author bener-bener minta ma'af kalau ceritanya bikin ngantuk. Udah baca warningnya kan? xD

Besok aku publish ff Minkyu yg **Love so Sweet** itu lho, tunggu dan RCL ya~

* * *

><p>Special thanx to <strong>Irma230693, Lady hee hee, widiwMin, mako47117, Metha'kyuyunjae04'Putri, .zzz, Shania9ranger<strong> yang udah mau baca ff gaje ini dan para Silent reader diluar sana ^^~

**.**

**.**

**Sign,**

**0609prince**

**As**

**06mousy**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
